Talk:Aiel
Kefkakrazy's thoughts I like Aiel. They're confusing at best, and their ways are strange to a wetlander like me, but Aiel are just so cool! They have few Darkfriends, I believe? Don't they kill on suspicion of Darkfriendiness? Hmm.... anyway, it'd be a lot harder to hide a Darkfriend among the Aiel than among wetlanders. Especially with Wise Ones able to check the dreams of someone they suspect... ouch. --Kefkakrazy 12:57, 18 April 2006 (UTC) : One darkfriend was involved with Mat; I don't know of any others. --Gherald 08:53, 29 August 2006 (UTC) Native Americans? On the main page it says the Aiel resemble the Zulu and other tribes such as that. However, I always thought the Aiel were very similar to Native Americans (although I'm no expert). The fact that they don't use swords because spears are more practical, the hierarchy of the tribes, even the physical appearance and dress seemed similar, at least to me. 06:25, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :The Aiel do not use swords because of cultural taboos relating to the taking of life. Remember that Aiel were once all pacifists. It wasn't until the Breaking that they eschewed their pacifistic ways. To compensate, they refused the sword and took up spears instead. They also cover their faces when they are about to kill for the same reason. Just thought I would add my two cents worth.Pedantic 17:16, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::Right, but I distinctly remember it saying that the Aiel use spears over swords because spears can also be used for hunting. Therefore, they are a weapon that isn't made soley for the taking of life. 06:44, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Language - list Language list is really a mix of terms, tiles and groups - which should be linked to the main page only, and the list removed. Does anyone agree? [[User:Piandao|'Piandao 'and]] [[User talk:Piandao|'Scooby!']] 08:49, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :I'm just not sure if "language" is the right name for it. [[User:Rahien|'Rahien']][[User_talk:Rahien|'☯']] 22:16, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :: Are you sure it belongs - As there is a page already covering it. Should be a brief description and link imo [[User:Piandao|'Piandao 'and]] [[User talk:Piandao|'Scooby!']] 11:51, March 12, 2010 (UTC) The Fifth Where on would be a fitting place to mention the custom of taking a fifth of the wealth wherever the Aiel conquer? :At the Fifth article. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS'']] 17:47, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Updated with new information I'm sure there is a better place for this, but I have not found it yet. Anyway, as I was listening to the Dio song, We Rock, I found myself thinking about the Aiel. They come for killing They leave and still it seems The cloud that's left behind Oh, can penetrate your mind But sail on, sing a song, carry on Cause We Rock, We Rock, We Rock, We Rock They are frequently faced with violence from other peoples. Yet they resist the urge to use violence to defend themselves. They just pick themselves up and carry on, looking for the song. Later on, the lyrics read So many voices All giving choices If we listen they will say Oh, we can find the way The Way of the Leaf? I know that 'We Rock' is not about the Aiel. But I can just see them gliding along the road, singing it. They rock with respect to their obedience to the Way of the Leaf. Scriptwizard (talk) 02:09, September 4, 2013 (UTC)